For A Perfect Dance
by Stardarkangel
Summary: The high school graduation party is coming up and Yuki wants Tooru to go with him. Will he find the courage to ask her, or will Kyou ask first? Y+T and K+K ^_^ *ch.3 finally up*
1. The Bow and Courtsy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket so don't sue me. If I owned Fruits Basket then Yuki and Tooru will be together because I think that they are so kawaii together. (No offence to those that like Kyou better) On with the story!  
  
By the way, I will be very happy if you would take time to R+R. They give me so much inspiration! Arigatou.  
  
For a Perfect Dance: Stardustangel  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Homework.  
  
That is the one word that can sum up all of Souma Yuki's activities that evening.  
  
He sighed and returned to "The History of Japan", his history book. After ten more minutes of trying to force himself to study and do homework, he gave up. He just wasn't in the mood. There was something else more important on his mind, someone else. Tooru. Just thinking about her makes him feel warm and happy. Her natural kindness had helped him feel better about himself and somewhat open himself up.  
  
The high school graduation party is coming up. Their teachers have said that this was the most important activity in the whole school year and that they MUST attend. He seriously didn't know how he was going to survive that night. But the party did hold a spark of hope. It was traditional to go to the party with a partner, or date as some people like to call it.  
  
He really wanted to take Honda-san with him to the dance. 'yes' he thought, the night would be much improved if she decides to go with him. "If.." Yuki sighs at this and leans his head on his arms. 'I better not get my hopes up' he thought.  
  
As he stared off into space, a certain someone slid open the sliding door that allowed her to gain entrance to his room.  
  
"Anou. Yuki-kun?"  
  
Being startled by the unexpected intrusion of this gentle timid voice, he quickly stammered "Hai? Honda-san?"  
  
"I was wondering if you can help me with my homework?..." asked Tooru hesitantly.  
  
Yuki smiled a warm smile and answered "Sure, anytime, come in." Tooru, looking relieved, sat down on the floor and started to explain the difficulties that she was having with Algebra 2.  
  
As she was talking, he couldn't help but notice how her voice always held a slightly cheerful tone to it. It was somehow soothing to his ears to hear her voice. His eyes then traveled from the book of problems to her sweet face which was a blessing to see everyday. 'No wonder I wasn't happy before she came into my life, Honda-san is always brimming with optimism and support. I must be very lucky to have come across a kind and thoughtful person like her' he thought to himself, not paying the math book any attention what so ever even though his eyes had reverted back to stare at it's pages once more.  
  
"Anou, Yuki-kun? Daijoubu ka?" asked Tooru, geniuosly worried.  
  
"Nandemonai", Yuki smiled to cover up the slight awkwardness. "Now, this is where you went wrong...."  
  
Yuki's mind was in a bliss of happiness, 'Homework was much more enjoyable when you had someone else to do it along with you' he thought, as he pulled his own homework from the desk to the floor. He wanted to do homework on the floor in case Tooru had anymore difficulties and needed help, also to keep her company.  
  
After a period of comfortable silence as they worked separately on their tasks, it occurred that him that he was in the perfect position to ask Tooru to accompany him to the graduation.  
  
Yuki also knew that the neko will also probably want to ask her too. He didn't know how he would ever survive the night if Tooru went with that baka neko to the dance. If he asked her now, then Kyou might never have the chance to. 'That will be good for both of us.' He didn't trust that baka to treat her like a lady and make her happy on a night as important as the one that was coming up in two weeks.  
  
Wasting a few precious minutes trying to gather up his wits, Yuki finally got the courage to ask " Honda-san."  
  
"Hai. Nani Yuki-kun?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering..." *SLAM!*  
  
Shigure came bursting through and slammed open Yuki's sliding door and Yuki's well planned sentence was cut off rudely by the commotion.  
  
Shigure then quickly slide the door shut and crawled into Yuki's closet, shutting the door firmly behind him.  
  
For a while Yuki and Tooru simply stared at the closet not knowing what on earth was going on. But in a minute the far way screaming made the situation all too clear.  
  
"SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!! SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HIDING SOME WHERE! COME OUT NOW!!!! YOU STILL OWN ME 300 PAGES FROM LAST WEEK! THESE KINDS OF THINGS ARE VERY IMPORTANT!!!!"  
  
A very deranged Mit-chan soon came into view. The two viewers sweat dropped simultaneously.  
  
"Sensei! Have you seen Shigure-sensei?" asked the desperate editor.  
  
The two didn't know what to say and chose to remain quiet.  
  
"He's in the closet" Yuki finally spoke up after watching her look thoughtfully at the array of crisp looking papers around the room. He didn't want her to attempt on hurting herself again over Shigure's little game of running-away-and-hiding-to-see-how-much torture-you-can-inflict-on- your-poor-editor.  
  
Acquiring this new information, Mit-chan successfully found Shigure and dragged him back to his study room, no doubtingly to try to make him write those pages that she wanted so badly.  
  
Yuki was angry at Shigure for ruining the perfect moment, and his perfect chance for asking Tooru. He wondered if he will ever get a second one before it's too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you can review. I love reviews. ^_^ Please visit my quaint little site on Fruits Basket if you have time, the URL is in my info. Thanks! 


	2. Slow Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket so don't sue me. If I owned Fruits Basket then Yuki and Tooru will be together because I think that they are so kawaii together. (No offence to those that like Kyou better) Kyou would go better with Kagura in my opinion.. or poor Kagura would have to be all alone, and that isn't nice. ^_^ On with the story!  
  
By the way, I will be very happy if you would take time to R+R. They give me so much inspiration! Arigatou.  
  
  
  
  
  
For a Perfect Dance: Stardustangel  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dong, Dong, Dong!  
  
The loud singing of the school bell signaled the end of another long school day.  
  
Tooru stretched and smiled. School has been much more pleasurable since Yuki had kindly volunteered to help her decipher her homework when she's puzzled. She calmly walked to Yuki's desk to wait for him to finish acquiring the final details about the decorations for the graduation dance.  
  
She could just imagine it! It was to be a dance that was not quickly forgotten for it is to be held in the ball room of a famous hotel. The decorations will be stunning and she couldn't wait until it was held the night before the last day of school!  
  
Tooru was brimming with happiness. 'Okaasan, I'm going to finish high school! I did it!'  
  
"Honda-san?" The worried face of the school prince came into view.  
  
"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about finishing high school and the graduation party/dance" Tooru replied smiling once again at how proud her mother would be of her.  
  
Yuki smiled because she was happy, although his smile did have a small edge of concern to it, and they made their way into the school yard.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
They both spun around to face a grumpy looking Kyou.  
  
"Yeech! All this talk about the dance is making me sick! I can't stand it! If another girl asks me to go with her I will ."  
  
His speech was left undone for Kagura, upon hearing about the dance, had rushed over to the school to protect her dear Kyou-kun from other girls.  
  
"Kyou-kuunnnn!!!!" the enthusiastic girl trilled as she entered the school yard.  
  
"Ack!" The cat had no chance to run before Kagura pounced on him with a death grip.  
  
"Konichiwa Kagura-san" said Tooru happily...then "Anou. I think you should let loose your hold on Kyou-kun a little, I think his face is getting a little blue"  
  
"Oh my GOODNESS! Who did this to you? My poor Kyou!"  
  
No one commented on that outburst.  
  
In a few minutes the whole group started to make their way towards Shigure's house.  
  
While walking, Tooru and Yuki calmly walked and listened to the very interesting conversation Kyou and Kagura seem to be having. Half of the talking consists of Kyou screaming at Kagura for hitting him.  
  
'It's so nice to just walk and enjoy the company of your friends! Besides it's such a beautiful clear day, this summer is going to have such great weather. I'm glad that I don't have work today.' Thought Tooru to herself as the squabble continued in front of her. Nothing really life threatening was happening so she wasn't too worried. Their fights seem to be common occurrence even for her now. She knew that Kagura loved Kyou with all her heart and wouldn't do anything on purpose to harm him; things done on accident seemed to compensate for that though. She looked over at Yuki who was walking beside her and saw that he had a look of boredom painted on his face. Just as she was about to strike up a conversation with him, the conversation between Kyou and Kagura exploded to a new level for Kagura had asked Kyou if she could be his date at his graduation party.  
  
"WHAT???! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! KYOU-KUN THAT'S SO MEAN THOUGH! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DO YOU AWAY STAY SO FAR AWAY? DO YOU HATE ME?" Kagura broke down crying in the middle of the sidewalk, and hunched herself into a ball not looking at Kyou.  
  
Kyou was just standing there looking flabbergasted.  
  
Yuki, thinking that Kyou needed some private time with Kagura to mend things over kindly grasped Tooru by the shoulders and led her down an alternative path to Shigure's house.  
  
Tooru was still worried "What about Kagura-san? Will she be okay? I wish Kyou could see how much Kagura loves him."  
  
"It'll be alright, they just need a little time to themselves" Yuki said comfortingly. 'Don't we all?' he thought to himself. 'She says that about Kyou but what about my situation? I wish she can see how much I love her also. Life would be so much simpler if she just knew because I'm not sure if I can ever get up the courage to tell her that myself.'  
  
With that hanging in the air, the two pairs set off slowly on different paths both with the same goal: to finally voice their heart's secret and to get home to Shigure's before he starts to worry, if not, then there will be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Did you like it? Please submit a review! Please, please? ^_^ Reviews are inspirations! Sorry that I took so long to get the chapter up, everything has been quite hecktic. I know, the story is moving kinda slow but I want to try to cover all the characters and what they think, Yuki, Tooru, Kyou, and Kagura. I know this started out to be Y+T but now I want to add K+K also, so bear with me as I think. See you guys soon and tell me what you think! *Points at review button* 


	3. First Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket so don't sue me. If I owned Fruits Basket then Yuki and Tooru will be together because I think that they are so kawaii together. (No offence to those that like Kyou better) On with the story!  
  
By the way, I will be very happy if you would take time to R+R. They give me so much inspiration! Arigatou. ^_^ Thankies to all of the people who have sent in wonderful reviews for this story. After seeing the comment I couldn't put off writing the next chapter anymore. ^_^  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long!!!!!!! I've been working on my other Yuki x Tooru fic that deals with Yuki's past so I haven't been updating this one I'm sorry! I would appreciate it if you take the time to read it too; it's called "Perfect Stranger" and has my OC of Akito's sister! ^_^  
  
  
  
Anyway, this chapter picks up at Kyou and Kagura with Tooru and Yuki just exiting the scene, don't worry YxT fans, we'll get to them in the next chapter! This one is for all of you faithful KxK fans! Yup! All Kyou! On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
For a Perfect Dance: Stardustangel  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyou hated it when she started to cry, it made him feel helpless. It also gave him this incredibly strong feeling of wanting to make things right, a sense that made him want to protect the crying girl and comfort her. But then, this feeling confused him and, heck, he wouldn't tell Kagura that he felt this way until hell freezes over. Now he stared at the quietly sobbing form of Kagura no knowing how to approach her. It was easy when she was hyper and flamboyant, but he didn't know what to do when she cried since she did it so rarely. So he decided to do what he always did, approach directly and act gruff.  
  
"STOP CRYING ALREADY!! What's the matter with you?"  
  
Kagura sniffed "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked in a meek tone that said anything but that she was alright. She was getting really depressed at Kyou's rejecting to anything that she ever does.  
  
"I DON'T HATE YOU! I... I... "  
  
"You what? If you don't hate me then what?" the girl inquired, curious at his strange response.  
  
"Aww.. Never mind.. since you've stop bawling in the middle of the streets, let's go already"  
  
She complied with his suggestion and they started walking again, but she was curious as to what he thought about her. 'If he doesn't hate me then what? I've always thought that he couldn't stand me, thus hates me. Not that it matters, because Kyou-kun is MINE and MINE alone. I will make him love me.' Kagura thought to herself.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun? If Kyou-kun doesn't hate me then what does he think of me?"  
  
'Gee, she'll never drop the subject would she? I should have never started my other sentence, but it just slipped out. I didn't mean to have her hear it. What is WRONG with me?'  
  
"Nothing" he said although he was sure that it made no sense whatsoever. "I wasn't going to say anything" he lied. But then seeing Kagura wilt in emotions once again was not something that he anticipated 'What did I do now?' Kyou couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the jyuunishi boar, she tried to be helpful and nice, and the other girls did leave him alone when Kagura arrived. He sweatdropped at that thought. He really didn't want her to remain sad.  
  
With an exasperated sigh he grilled out the words "Okay, you can go with me the Graduation Dance I guess, but only if you promise to behave yourself and not kill me"  
  
Kagura looked at her loved one with widened eyes 'Did I really seriously hear right? Did he just say the words that I most wanted to hear this afternoon?' After the words sank in she pounced on an unsuspected Kyou. "YEA!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING WITH KYOU TO THE PARTY!!!!!!!! YES YES YES!!!!!!"  
  
Kyou was about to brush the excited female off when he noticed the glimmering tears at the corners of her eyes. 'She is truly happy.' He thought ruefully as he pried her strong arm off his poor neck.  
  
'Since I have to go with Kagura now, I bet Yuki would go with Tooru, if he doesn't make her happy I'll bash his sorry skull in when the night is done.' He was sorry that he had to let go of Tooru and leave her to the hands of the kuso nesumi. But inside he thought that Yuki could probably take care of her better than he could.  
  
'I lose to the nesumi again' he thought with a touch of sadness, 'but in this case, second place isn't that bad' as he gazed at Kagura's face brimming with anticipation and happiness for the ball.  
  
A/N: So how was it???? Tell me what you think. *points at review button* Please? 


End file.
